Secret Love Affair
by Amara6
Summary: Setsuna finally finds love at a Moon Ball, but who will her love be?


Title: Secret Love Affair  
  
By: Amara  
  
Rated: R  
  
E-Mail: Amara_is_uranus@hotmail.com  
  
Hello...this is my forth and maybe my last fanfic. Why? Just lazy. Any who, (*) means that they are thinking something. Anyways.... let's get to the story, but first I got the summary. ^^  
  
Setsuna finally finds love at a Moon Ball but who will her love be?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"It's another day...sigh...a very lonely day" Setsuna said as she got up from bed, "Nothing good ever happens." she gets dressed and walks downstairs.  
  
"Good morning" she said.  
  
"Morning" Haruka said.  
  
"Where's Michiru?"  
  
"She's felling sick, poor Michiru"  
  
"What happened?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"She ate chocolate last night. She must have been very hungry cuz she ate the whole box" She said.  
  
"She ate card box?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"Has the mail come?"  
  
"I dunno...go check"  
  
Setsuna ran outside and picked up the mail.  
  
"Bills, bills, you might have already won a million dollars, hum...a letter from the moon?"  
  
Setsuna runs inside and looks for Haruka.  
  
"Haruka...HARUKA" she yelled.  
  
"What? Is there a roach?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Huh? No but we got a message from the moon"  
  
Hands over the letter and Haruka opens it and reads it out loud.  
  
"You are invited to a ball in the Moon, we will like if all of you attend. It will be held...TODAY?!"  
  
"That doesn't give us much time" Setsuna said.  
  
"Ya and Michi is sick"  
  
"Ask her if she wants to come"  
  
Haruka goes up stairs and sees Michiru throwing up  
  
barf...cough cough...gag, Were the sounds coming from Michiru.  
  
"Are you alright Michi?" Haruka asked but Michiru gave her a glare indicating 'You wish'. "Ok then."  
  
Haruka runs down stairs  
  
"I guess is you, me, and Hotaru" Haruka said.  
  
"Too bad" Setsuna said "Let's go dress before we get there late, what time is it?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Um I think at 8" she responded.  
  
The three of them put on their make-up and their dresses  
  
"Setsuna-mama don't I look pretty?" Hotaru said giving her a childish smile.  
  
"Of course you do, have you seen Haruka?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"She is outside" Hotaru said and she ran up to her room.  
  
Setsuna walked outside and found Haruka sitting standing beside the wall.  
  
"Are you ok Haruka?" Setsuna asked staring at Haruka.  
  
"It's just that I never gone to a ball without Michiru and..."  
  
"She'll be fine Haruka, you'll just be apart from her for a few hours, the world is coming to an end just because you guys ain't together. Maybe you guys need time apart" Setsuna said.  
  
"You are right, I'll just have a good time just like I'll have with Michiru, thanks Setsuna" Haruka gave Setsuna a hug.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa are we going yet?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Haruka takes a looks at her watch "We should or we will get there late"  
  
Setsuna took her key and open a hole and the 3 of them went through it.  
  
"Take care Michiru" Haruka yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At the Moon dance all the other Senshi were there. They were paying nice classical music and there were other people too. It was a really pretty palace. (I'm not really good with descriptions but imagine a beautiful white palace ^^)  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful" Hotaru said.  
  
"Hotaru...Hotaru" Chibi-Usa called.  
  
"I'm going now ok?" Hotaru asked and then ran toward Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Isn't Hotaru like a daughter you never had?" Haruka asked Setsuna.  
  
"Yes, she's a real doll"  
  
Mina noticed Haruka without Michiru and came over.  
  
"Where's Michiru?" Mina asked.  
  
"She's home, she ate a lot of chocolates and she woke up feeling horrible" Haruka said disappointedly.  
  
"Oh, I hope you guy are hungry cuz we are going to eat in a couple of minutes" Mina said and then walked away.  
  
"Dinner...is served" Said the chef and lead the people into the dinning room"  
  
Usagi was sitting at the end of the table with Mamoru by her side.  
  
"I will like to thank all of you for coming, I hope you enjoy the ball and this delicious dinner the chefs made" Usagi said to her guests.  
  
The chefs gave everyone their plates of food. Usagi told everyone her stories and the others ate, listen and commented.  
  
"Haruka, you haven't ate a thing, are you alright?" Setsuna whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not that hungry"  
  
"Oh, just sit and play with your food until dinner is over" Setsuna said.  
  
The dinner continued until it was over. The butlers picked up the plates and took the into the kitchen.  
  
"I will like to ask everyone if they could stay here the night? I know Haruka that Michiru isn't here so we'll send her a note, is that ok with you? and to answer anyone's question we do have clothe here and we will be glad to get your clothes from you house" Usagi announced.  
  
They all talked amongst themselves and agreed to stay.  
  
"I'm so glad so don't worry about your things and have a good time dancing" she said and they all went to dance.  
  
"So we are staying over huh? I hope Michiru fells better" Haruka said to Setsuna.  
  
"She'll be fine....do you want to dance?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They danced for a couple of hours.  
  
"I never danced for so long Haruka, I'm going to get some air" Setsuna said.  
  
Haruka went and got a drink. She then followed Setsuna who was in the balcony.  
  
She noticed a tear in Setsuna's eye.  
  
"Um...Setsuna are you feeling good?" She asked in worry.  
  
"I.... I'm.... I can't lie, I feeling horrible" Setsuna cried.  
  
"But weren't you having a good time?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes but I know it's all going to end soon" she responded.  
  
Haruka didn't seem to understand Setsuna. Setsuna looked at Haruka and then ran away to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna laid in her bed crying.  
  
*This is all going to end and everything will go back to normal* Setsuna thought.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"Who is it?" Setsuna said trying to recollect her voice.  
  
"It's me, Haruka"  
  
Setsuna stood up and unlocked the door. "Yes Haruka" Setsuna said trying to seem like she's all calm.  
  
"What the hell was that all about? You left crying....is it that time of the month?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, I just had issues. We all go through that" she answered back.  
  
"Well, do you want to go walk in the Palace's park?" Haruka asked "You will forget all your troubles there"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Both of them left the room and walked in the park. Other people were there sitting and talking. Haruka walked until they found a empty bench.  
  
"So Setsuna....wanna talk about something?"  
  
*I do want to talk about something but just not now* She thought.  
  
"Setsuna...ok Setsuna you have been acting very weird. Now you tell me what is it or I'm going to force it out of you" Haruka yelled.  
  
Setsuna stood up and began to walk.  
  
"Don't ignore me Setsuna! Come here" Haruka pulled on Setsuna's hand and spun her around. Setsuna had a surprised look that not even Haruka had seen. Setsuna look at Haruka in her eye and then pulled her arm to herself. She stayed giving her back to Haruka.  
  
"I don't understand you girl, can you tell me was up?"  
  
"Do you want to know was up? Is that what you want Haruka?" Setsuna asked nearly crying.  
  
"Uh huh, or then I wouldn't be asking" Haruka yelled.  
  
Setsuna turned around breath deeply and then turned back. She put her hand on Haruka's face and then she softly kissed Haruka on the lips.  
  
*What is Setsuna doing?* Haruka thought.  
  
*I can't believe I did this* Setsuna thought.  
  
Setsuna quickly pulled away with an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
Haruka had a weird look on her face (kind of like this O.O) "Um...is this why you were um...felling bad?"  
  
"Yes, I know you love Michiru and when we get home I know you will forget about me"  
  
"Me, forget about you? I live with you" Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka, I been lonely for along time, I know it's not an excuse but I need someone who loves me."  
  
Haruka just stared at Setsuna who was pouring her heart out. She didn't know that Setsuna had a thing for her, after all she lived with Setsuna. Haruka didn't know if there was something in the air but she felt weird.  
  
"I know you are freaked out Haruka" Setsuna said.  
  
Haruka just stared at her. Setsuna just walked away to go her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna put on her pajamas so she can finally sleep. She closed all the windows and locked her door. She hopped on her bed and covered her self with the blankets.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
Setsuna got out of bed and open the door. To her surprise there was Haruka.  
  
"Setsuna...." Haruka decided that actions spoke louder than words so she grabbed Setsuna's hand and then kissed her in he lips. Setsuna broke off the kiss after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Someone might see us Haruka! What about Michiru?" Setsuna asked her as she invited Haruka in.  
  
"Um...let's not talk about that Setsu" She said and she locked the door. She grabbed a strand of Setsuna's hair and started to twirl it in her hand, Setsuna just blushed.  
  
"Are you sure this is ok?" Setsuna asked looking deep into Haruka's eyes.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry.." Haruka said. She got up and open the glass door that lead to the balcony. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Setsuna walked over to Haruka, "Yes it is.I'm glad I'm here with you. You truly understand me"  
  
Haruka chuckles and walked inside. Setsuna followed. Haruka walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
"What are you doing Haruka?" Setsuna asked as she walked over to the bathroom.  
  
"Taking a bath, duh!"  
  
Setsuna giggled. "This is my bathroom"  
  
"I know" Haruka said. She started to take off her dress, which she really detested. " Am I glad to take off this dress"  
  
Setsuna started to blush.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'll keep my bra and panties on." Haruka said.  
  
"That's ok, you can take a bath now" Setsuna said as she walked out the bathroom.  
  
Haruka grabbed Setsuna's arm and pulled her inside the bathroom, " You are not going any where." Haruka whispered into Setsuna's ear. She put her arm around Setsuna's body, and then she worked her way to the dress' zipper. The dress slowly fell to the floor exposing Setsuna's underwear. Haruka turned Setsuna around so that her and Setsuna were face to face.  
  
"Let's go to the shower." Haruka said as she unhooked Setsuna's bra.  
  
"Uh.. Haruka.. ok.." Setsuna said.  
  
Haruka took all off Setsuna's clothes off and Setsuna did the same to Haruka. They kiss until they got inside the shower..............  
  
Hours later.  
  
Haruka got out of the shower and put a robe on, Setsuna followed.  
  
"Ahh.. Setsuna.." Haruka softly as she threw herself into the bed.  
  
"Yeah Haruka" Setsuna said giving a smile and throwing her self to the bed.  
  
"Humm..." She turned around and gave Setsuna a kiss.  
  
"Haruka don't leave me alone, I want to be with someone" Setsuna said as she held Haruka in her arms.  
  
"I wont leave you"  
  
"What about Michiru?"  
  
".sigh.I don't know but tonight you are with me and that's all I care about" Haruka told Setsuna. She gently stroke Setsuna's hair until the both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Morning came and they both woke up in one another's arms.  
  
Haruka smiled and put Setsuna's head on a pillow so she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"I'm awake you know" Setsuna said throwing Haruka a pillow.  
  
"You wanna play?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Setsuna said throwing more pillows.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
The room stayed quiet.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
Setsuna got up and ran to the door and opened it. "Hey!"  
  
Mina was in the other side with Rei.  
  
"Hey guys, good morning" Mina said.  
  
"I see that Haruka there" Rei said with a suspicious voice.  
  
Setsuna turned around and noticed that Haruka was in the bed. "Oh yeah, she couldn't sleep"  
  
"Uh huh" Rei said as she walked away.  
  
"Oh, breakfast is ready so get ready" Mina said and she left with Rei.  
  
Setsuna closed the door and moved over to the dresser.  
  
"So let's get dressed" Setsuna said opening the dresser.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving" Haruka said pointing to her stomach, "I really don't want to wear those dresses"  
  
"They are not your type, why don't you wear a tuxedo like you do in other dances" Setsuna asked holding up the black tuxedo.  
  
"Good idea" Haruka took the tux from Setsuna and started to take her robe off. Setsuna took off her robe also and she put on a dark green dress.  
  
"Are we going down yet? I'm really hungry" Haruka asked opening the door. Setsuna nodded and they both walked down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sitting in the dining room when Haruka and Setsuna got there. Haruka and Setsuna sat down across from each other and breakfast was served.  
  
"I'm glad you made it you two. Did you guys stayed up late? Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, we stayed up talking" Setsuna answered.  
  
"Good! Haruka, Michiru isn't coming yet. She still feels sick" Usagi said turning her face to look at Haruka.  
  
Haruka just nodded because her mouth was full of pancakes. A guard came up to Usagi and whispered something to her ear.  
  
"Um huh.....Oh.....ok" Usagi answered to the guard. She stood up and prepared her self to tell an announcement. "Everyone, I will like to say that do to some circumstances you all will be going back to your homes"  
  
"Usagi and I are very sorry to end this so soon but maybe we'll do another one. I am deeply sorry. Our servants will take your things back home" Mamoru said.  
  
Everyone sigh and finished their breakfast.  
  
"This sucks" Haruka said to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna didn't respond, all she did was get her things together.  
  
"Are you ok Setsuna?" Haruka asked.  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama, I had a lot of fun! Chibi-Usa showed me this great trick, wanna see?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"When we get home" Setsuna answered. She took out her key and opened a hole in time. The 3 of them went through the hole and they appeared in their house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"MICHIRU, I'M HOME!" Haruka yelled as she ran up stairs.  
  
Michiru was putting on a dress.  
  
"Home so soon?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yeah, some shit happened and we had to come back"  
  
Michiru got a mad look in her face. "I was going over there right about now!"  
  
"I'm sorry" Haruka said giving Michiru a hug.  
  
"That's ok.... was it fun?"  
  
"Um.......yeah"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I um.....had fun"  
  
Setsuna walked in with Hotaru.  
  
"How was it Hotaru?"  
  
"I had fun! Wanna see a trick that Chibi-Usa showed me?"  
  
"After your nap, I'll walk you to your room" Michiru grabbed Hotaru's hand and walked her to Hotaru's room leaving Haruka and Setsuna alone.  
  
"So..............." Setsuna said.  
  
"Yeah...................." Haruka said back.  
  
Tension filled the room.  
  
"Um are you going back to the life you had?" Setsuna asked as she sat in Michiru's bed.  
  
"It looks likes" Haruka said sitting beside Setsuna. Michiru walked in the room and saw Haruka and Setsuna. "Hey guys.....something wrong?"  
  
Setsuna looked at Michiru and couldn't help thinking *Michiru is so pretty, Haruka wont leave her for me* She got up and left the room.  
  
"Was up with her?" Michiru asked Haruka.  
  
"She's just sad cuz she meet this.....person at the ball and she couldn't stay with....it"  
  
"Oh....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Haruka and Michiru were down stairs fixing lunch and Hotaru was in her room napping. Setsuna went to her room and began to cry.  
  
"This is.....sniff....so unfair. I deserve a.....little love"  
  
She sat in the bed looking at the mirror the was in front of her. She touched her hair, face, body too see what was wrong.  
  
"I'm perfect......Why doesn't Haruka like me" She began to cry louder. Hotaru was in the other room and she heard something in Setsuna's room. She got up and knocked on the door. Setsuna quickly dried her tears and opened the door. Hotaru came in and sat in Setsuna's bed.  
  
"What's wrong? Your face is all red and you look all wet?"  
  
"Nothing, I just splashed my face with water"  
  
Hotaru looked at her and then took out a picture of the Moon Palace, she showed it to Setsuna and Setsuna began to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying? Did something happen there?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"My little Hotaru, you are so innocent" Setsuna dried her eyes "I just met some one there and......"  
  
"Chibi-Usa told me that if you like someone you should tell them. If you already did then you just gotta let time do its job"  
  
Setsuna looked at Hotaru and gave her a big hug. "Thank you but that isn't going to work"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This person has a mate"  
  
"Don't worry, if he really loves you then he'll come to you" Hotaru said and skipped out to her room to finish her nap.  
  
*Maybe Hotaru is right! If I play my cards right I will have her* Setsuna thought. She looked in her closet for the skimpiest thing she had and she put it on. She walked down stairs wearing a tankini, and a very short skirt with her hair tied up in a pony tail. (Did I tell you that her outfit was all red).  
  
"LUNCH TIME" Michiru yelled. Haruka sat down in the dining chair and waited 'till Michiru served lunch.  
  
Setsuna walked toward the kitchen and got weird looks.  
  
"You look like a freak!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Be nice Haruka! Setsuna you look.... um.....nice" ^^  
  
Hotaru came in and noticed Setsuna's new look. "Setsuna-mama? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, do you like my look?"  
  
"I like it if you like it" Hotaru said.  
  
"So why are you trying this new look?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I want to try it out" Setsuna took a look at Haruka and came up with an idea "Instead of having lunch here, why don't we go to the mall and eat pizza?"  
  
Haruka gave Setsuna a dirty look, Michiru quite like the idea. "I guess we could go, I'll leave the sandwiches here and we'll eat them......later! Haruka why don't you start the car, honey!"  
  
Haruka nodded and went to get the car.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS, ARE YOU READY?" Haruka yelled from the car. The 3 of them walked out side and got into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Haruka parked the car and the 4 got inside the mall.  
  
"Michiru-mama can we go buy me toys?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Don't you want to eat first?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Come on Michi, let's get her some toys, we have plenty of time to eat" Haruka said.  
  
"Ok" Michiru said.  
  
"I'm going to get some clothes so I can't come." Setsuna said.  
  
"Oh my! Then I guess you'll be alone" Michiru said.  
  
"What if guys come up to Setsuna-mama and touch her......" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Um....Haruka why don't you go with Setsuna and we'll meet in the food court in....a hour?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Haruka responded.  
  
"Great, see you in an hour" Michiru said and walked away with Hotaru.  
  
Setsuna grabbed Haruka's arm and dragged her. Some guys near by were checking out Setsuna.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Haruka asked the guys. They just looked away.  
  
"Geez Haruka, you don't have to be over protected" Setsuna said trying to hold herself from laughing.  
  
"I just hate when guys do that, they are such jerks. SHIT" Haruka said. She sees a girl near by and begins to check her out.  
  
"HARUKA!?" Setsuna yelled, "You act like those guys that were checking me out"  
  
They got inside a clothes store (Jc Penney's) and Setsuna started to look at sluty clothes.  
  
"I didn't know that it was Halloween?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It's not" Setsuna responded.  
  
"Then why are we in the I'm-A-Cheap-Prostitute section?" She asked.  
  
"It's part of my new look" Setsuna said. She purposely dropped a shirt in the floor so she could bend and so Haruka could see her ass. Haruka pretended not to look but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Setsuna don't do this to me" Haruka pleaded.  
  
"Doing what?" Setsuna asked trying to pretend she didn't' know what was going on.  
  
"Get up" Haruka told Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna got up and faced Haruka. Haruka took Setsuna and got into a dressing room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked Haruka.  
  
"I'm giving you what you want" Haruka grabbed the back of Setsuna's head and began to kiss Setsuna. Setsuna quickly broke off the kiss "Is this what YOU want?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then be with me. My love isn't for free"  
  
".... But Michiru!"  
  
"It's me or her"  
  
"Can I have both?"  
  
"Hmmm........I supposed"  
  
"Really or are you fucking with me?"  
  
"Really! I don't mind that you have Michiru....at least not yet!"  
  
"What do I have to do? I love Michiru but you............."  
  
"Pick Haruka. I can't keep wishing for something that's Michiru's"  
  
"I love Michi"  
  
"Then you get no me!"  
  
"Setsuna.....can we work this out? I'll date you both and then I'll pick one"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Fine then....I'll stay with Michiru" walks out.  
  
"Wait! I'll be your cheating mate ok? I just rather share you with Michiru than not have you at all"  
  
Haruka got back in the dressing room. "I feel so bad for doing this to Michiru"  
  
"I feel bad too but I love you" Setsuna said not realizing what she said.  
  
"You what?......Love me?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I do Haruka"  
  
Haruka stared at Setsuna in the eyes. She was so confused, to choose between Michiru and Setsuna was a hard choice. She decide to go with what she was feeling at that moment, she began to kiss her and Setsuna didn't hold back. Haruka slowly took off Setsuna's clothes and Setsuna did the same until both of them were completely naked. (I don't want to get hentai here so use your dirty minds to figure the scenes out)  
  
Mina and Rei were shopping at the same store and Mina wanted to try on some clothes.  
  
"I'll be back Rei, I'm going to try this shirt on" Mina yelled at Rei. Outside the dressing room she accidentally dropped the shirt in front of Haruka and Setsuna's stall. As she picked it up she notice some humming in the stall. She ran toward Rei and called her over to the stall. The both put their ears against the door to listen.  
  
"Set....suna" Haruka softly said but loud enough for Rei and Mina to hear.  
  
"Oooo we know that Setsuna is in there but who's the other person?" Mina asked Rei.  
  
"I love you.......Haruka" Setsuna also softly said.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Setsuna and Haruka" Rei said.  
  
"They are.... KISSING!" Mina said.  
  
They slowly backed away from the door.  
  
"Are we going to tell any one?" Mina asked  
  
"Not a soul.....only them and then we can black mail them" Rei suggested.  
  
"Blackmail them for what?" Mina asked.  
  
"Um.....nothing. We could let think we are going to tell Michiru but we wont"  
  
"What's the fun with that?"  
  
"They'll be all stressed out and they'll kiss our ass for our secrecy"  
  
About that time Haruka and Setsuna stopped their (hentai) thing. They put their clothes on and opened the door. Outside Rei and Mina were. Haruka came out first and she noticed Mina and Rei, she closed the door leaving Setsuna inside and confused.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Buying some clothes" Mina answered.  
  
"Can we use your dressing room? The others are taken" Rei lied.  
  
"Um.... no"  
  
"Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because" Haruka said getting a little nervous.  
  
Setsuna came out and noticed the 3 of them staring at her.  
  
"What were both of you doing there?" Rei asked.  
  
"Her zipper got stuck" Haruka answered.  
  
"Save the lies for Michiru. I know you and Haruka were...."  
  
"Doing nasty stuff" Mina said cutting off Rei.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Haruka said.  
  
"We heard you saying Setsuna's name and humming so don't lie" Rei said.  
  
"Listen I.... we......fine! I did something with Setsuna ok! If you tell Michiru I will kill both of you" Haruka told them.  
  
"We wont tell but you must do things for us" Rei said.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Let us stay over your house so we can mind yours and Haruka's business" Rei demanded.  
  
"No way Jose!" Haruka argued.  
  
"Fine, I have my cellular with me. I'll call Michiru and tell her that Haruka has Setsuna's lipstick all over her neck and breast" Rei said.  
  
"Urgh, fine you pervert. As long as you don't tell"  
  
"We wont right Mina?"  
  
Mina nods.  
  
Michiru walks in with Hotaru.  
  
"Hey guys.... Haruka your neck is all red"  
  
Mina and Rei giggle.  
  
"Setsuna sprayed some cheap perfume so I got itchy" Haruka responded.  
  
"Let's go eat" Hotaru said.  
  
"Um Rei and Mina are going to join us for lunch and they are going to stay over tonight and maybe the night after that" Haruka said.  
  
"Why?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Both of their house got......a paint job a they needed to stay over so we offered a place to stay" Setsuna answered.  
  
"Ok, I guess I have to make a bigger dinner. Now let's get a pizza slice before Hotaru faints of starvation" Michiru said.  
  
The 6 of them walked over to the food court, both Rei and Mina start to giggle and Haruka is getting really angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
They all find a table and they sat in the chairs. It was kind of crowded and the pizza line was very long.  
  
"So what are we going to order?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I want a slice of pepperoni" Setsuna said  
  
"We'll have bacon on it" Rei answered.  
  
"Can you get me a pepperoni slice too?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sure you can" Michiru answered. "How about you Haruka?"  
  
"I'm not hungry" Haruka answered looking somewhere else.  
  
"Are you sure?.......Well, I'm going to order, will you come with me Setsuna?"  
  
"Sure" They both stood up and headed over the pizza shop.  
  
Mina and Rei couldn't help but let a huge laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Nothing.....He he" Mina giggled.  
  
"Haruka-papa, what are they laughing at?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"They are just laughing at a joke" Haruka answered.  
  
Rei and Mina laughed even louder.  
  
"Wenches" Haruka said and then stormed off to the bathroom. Michiru and Setsuna were back with the pizza.  
  
"Where's Haruka going?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I don't know? She just stormed off" Rei answered.  
  
Michiru put down the pizza and walked over the restroom. Haruka was looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Haruka? What are you doing here?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Michi, um I just needed some alone time" Haruka answered.  
  
Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and looked at her in the eyes, "What is it Haruka? I know when something is wrong, specially with you"  
  
Haruka looked away.  
  
"There is something wrong huh?" Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka almost go a tear in her eye. (The restroom was empty, K?)  
  
"Haruka! Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to make you?"  
  
"Michi...."  
  
"Yes? What is it? Tell me please"  
  
"Can we go home?"  
  
"Are you feeling sick?"  
  
Haruka walked out the restroom and walked toward the table. "We are going home guys"  
  
"Why?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Haruka didn't answer and she walked toward the exit. Michiru came out of the restroom and ran toward the table.  
  
"Why are we going Michiru?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something is wrong with Haruka, did anything happen when you were at the ball?" Michiru said.  
  
Setsuna didn't answered or nod.  
  
"Let go to the car guys" Michiru said as she walked toward the exit. The rest of them followed. The car ride home was very quiet. The only thing people heard was the wind as the car drove fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At home Haruka parked the car and everyone went inside. Haruka sat in the sofa and turned on the tv, Setsuna went up stairs, Michiru sat next to Haruka, Rei and Mina went to the bathroom and Hotaru went to her room to call Chibi-Usa.  
  
"So Haruka, you mind telling me what's wrong?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to get here so I can........." She flipped through the channels and stopped it in a soap opera. "Watch this!"  
  
"I didn't know you were into this kind of things" Michiru said.  
  
"Well ya and it's the episode I been waiting for" Haruka said.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened in the last episode?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well....um........I......I already saw this episode. Damn, I guess we left the mall for nothing" Haruka said "I'm going upstairs"  
  
*Haruka is acting quite weird this days* Michiru thought. She walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Haruka was walking toward her and Michiru's room when.....  
  
"HARUKA!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran to Setsuna's room and found her yelling and pointing to the floor. Setsuna saw Haruka and jumped on her.  
  
"GET IT.....GET IT!" Setsuna yelled pointing at a cockroach. Haruka was quite enjoying this because she was holding Setsuna's butt.  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT? AHH.....IT'S GETTING CLOSER!" Setsuna yelled. Haruka carried Setsuna to her bed and then headed to Setsuna's room to kill the cockroach. She rushed back to her room and she saw Setsuna crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she put her hand on Setsuna's head.  
  
"It crawled on my feet" Setsuna cried.  
  
Haruka chuckled "It's ok.... it's dead for good"  
  
"Thank you Haruka" Setsuna said giving Haruka a kiss on the lips. Mina and Rei walked in and saw them kissing.  
  
"Oooo" Mina yelled. Haruka quickly pulled away from Setsuna.  
  
"You guys are kissing when you know Michiru lives here" Rei said.  
  
"Can you guys go away?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Be nice or we might tell" Rei said.  
  
"You guys are major bitches. Man less whores!" Haruka said.  
  
"Calm down Haruka, they might tell." Setsuna said.  
  
Michiru walked up stairs to see what the commotion was all about. "What happened here? I heard a scream!"  
  
"Setsuna saw a roach and I was killing it. Rei and Mina wanted to watch" Haruka said.  
  
"Oh.... I got dinner ready" She said.  
  
"So soon?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"It was those microwave dinner" Michiru answered.  
  
They all went down stairs to eat their tv dinner. After that it was getting late so it was time to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Haruka went to the bathroom to change from her clothes to her pajama, Michiru did the same. Haruka sat on the bed and was about to turn off the lights.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything with me?" Michiru pouted.  
  
Haruka looked and then gave a hentai grin "Of course I am". Michiru took her nightgown off exposing everything she had. Haruka sat there looking at her. Michiru walked over to Haruka and began to kiss her. Haruka grabbed Michiru by the waist and she leaned in the bed. Michiru started unbuttoning Haruka shirt.  
  
(If you think I'm getting hentai here then think again!)  
  
Setsuna was walking across the hall when she heard some moans coming from Haruka and Michiru's room. Setsuna placed her ear against the door to hear more.  
  
"Set.....suna....." Haruka moaned. She realized the mistake she made, calling Michiru Setsuna. She prayed that Michiru didn't hear that and lucky for her she didn't.  
  
Setsuna gave a bright smile and went to her room to get some sleep.  
  
Hours passed after Haruka and Michiru's love making. Everyone was sleeping except Setsuna. She had just awakened from a nightmare. She walked over the guest room and Rei and Mina were sleeping so she walked over to Haruka's. Haruka heard a noise outside her door so she got up quietly and grabbed and baseball bat. She walked toward the door and opened it. Setsuna was outside looking at Haruka.  
  
"Haruka.....you are.....naked" Setsuna said pointing at Haruka's.....genital.  
  
Haruka looked down and turned bright red with embarrassment. She walked over to the bed and grabbed her pajama pants and put them on, she also buttoned her shirt.  
  
"Is that better?" Haruka asked.  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Why are you awake?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I had a nightmare" Setsuna said. "Let's watch tv!"  
  
"It's too early, you need your rest"  
  
"You think I need rest? I'll show you!" Setsuna grabbed Haruka by the shirt and dragged her into her room. She locked the door and threw Haruka into the bed. Setsuna ripped Haruka's shirt and then ripped Haruka's pants.  
  
"Now I have nothing to wear!" Haruka said.  
  
Setsuna took her nightgown off and jumped on top of Haruka. She began kissing Haruka's lips and then she worked down to the neck. She stayed there for awhile until a hickey had developed. Then her next move was her breast. (Nuh uh! I ain't giving you hentai! ^^' ) She then headed toward Haruka's genital, she sat Haruka up and then spread her legs. Haruka got a weird look in her face and then she closed her legs.  
  
"What's wrong Haruka?"  
  
"You ain't going down"  
  
"I see do you want to go down?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I will love t........"  
  
Mina and Rei popped in the room accidentally.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.  
  
"We are so sorry!" Rei said.  
  
Haruka threw the blanket on Setsuna. "Are you spying on me? This is enough! I had it with you two" Haruka yelled. Michiru came out of her room and saw Haruka naked in the hall talking to Rei and Mina.  
  
"HARUKA TENOH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Um.....Setsuna saw another cockroach" Haruka said.  
  
Michiru pulled Haruka by the ear and dragged her into their room.  
  
"Go away!" Setsuna yelled and she shut the door closed in Rei and Mina's face.  
  
Michiru threw Haruka into the bed.  
  
"What the fuck were you doing in Setsuna's room......NAKED!  
  
"She saw a roach and she got scared. It's not my fault that I'm the only girl that isn't afraid of roaches" Haruka argued.  
  
"You should of worn your clothes.....where's your pajamas?"  
  
"I don't know? They were right here." Haruka said.  
  
"Hump!"  
  
"Come on Michi, Setsuna was scared" Haruka said.  
  
"That's ok......we better get to sleep before it's morning" Michiru said.  
  
Michiru waited until Haruka was asleep and she snuck into the guestroom. She shook both Rei and Mina until they were awake.  
  
"Huh.......what is it Michiru?" Mina asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you both" Michiru said.  
  
Rei and Mina sat up in their bed.  
  
"Listen, do you guys know anything about Haruka?"  
  
Rei and Mina looked at each other.  
  
"We don't know anything about her"  
  
Michiru nodded and walked toward the door. "I got money! It's a lot of money, if you have anything I will give you these"  
  
"We don't know anything!" Mina said.  
  
Michiru stormed out and went back to sleep.  
  
"That was close" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah...this is getting funny" Rei said  
  
They both went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Haruka woke up Michiru wasn't in the bed, she was downstairs eating breakfast. Haruka got ready and then she went to the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning Haruka" Michiru said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Hey! Your in an awful good mood today!" Haruka said as she kissed Michiru's head.  
  
"I'm going to town with Usagi and Mamoru ok? I'm leaving early."  
  
"That's ok." Haruka said, "Where's Mina and Rei?"  
  
"They went over to Makoto's, she's been cooking goodies" Michiru said "I might even go, anyways I must be going honey" She kisses Haruka and then heads outside where Mamoru and Usagi are waiting.  
  
"HOTARU!!!!" Haruka yelled, "Time to go to school"  
  
Hotaru walked down and went to Haruka's car with Haruka. Haruka drove Hotaru to her school and then headed back home. When she opened the door there was Setsuna in a sexy lingerie.  
  
"Hey Haruka" Setsuna said as she leaned for a kiss. Haruka kissed Setsuna back and laid Setsuna on the couch. They both began to take off their clothes and kiss.  
  
"I'm going to finish what I didn't do last night" Haruka said and she spread Setsuna's leg and then began to give Setsuna some oral sex.  
  
Outside was a car parked.  
  
"I'll be back you guys.....I forgot something" Michiru opened the door and saw Setsuna and Haruka having oral sex.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Michiru yelled. Haruka quickly pulled away and looked at Michiru. Michiru face was covered in tears. "Is this why you been acting so weird? I can't believed you are cheating on me with.....THIS!"  
  
Setsuna ran up stairs leaving Haruka alone with Michiru.  
  
"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Michiru yelled.  
  
"But....I love you"  
  
"No you don't or you wouldn't have done this so gather your stuff and leave!" Michiru said.  
  
Haruka went upstairs and gathered her stuff. Both Setsuna and Haruka were downstairs to her Michiru's last words.  
  
"Where will we go?" Haruka asked.  
  
"HELL" Michiru said and closed the door.  
  
Haruka began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Haruka" Setsuna said.  
  
"It's ok, it's my fault so don't feel bad." Haruka said and she kissed Setsuna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
They both found this nice apartment fit for both of them. It has been a week since Haruka and Michiru's break-up. They all knew that Haruka and Setsuna were and item. They both woke up from a long night of pleasure. Haruka never knew that Setsuna was such a good cook.  
  
"These eggs are great Set" Haruka said.  
  
"Thanks!" Setsuna said.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
Setsuna got up from the table and opened the door. Michiru was in the other side.  
  
"So.....what brings you here?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Michiru looked at Setsuna's hand and she hand a gold ring. "Did Haruka gave you that?"  
  
Setsuna looked at her hands but didn't say anything.  
  
"Can I come in? I need to talk to Haruka....alone" Michiru asked.  
  
Setsuna showed Michiru the way and she went into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Haruka!"  
  
Haruka nearly chocked on the eggs. (don't think nasty o.0 ) "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk.......I am really mad at you but I still love you and I want to know if this Setsuna thing is for real?"  
  
"It's for real!" Haruka answered.  
  
"So that means there's' no you and me?" Michiru pouts.  
  
"You want to come back?"  
  
"I love you but we need to put this behind us.....NO you can't have both. I want you to choose if you are sticking with Setsuna or me? And are you going to move back?"  
  
"Michi.....I love Setsuna and I'm staying with her. Things have change between you and me and I don't feel the same for you as I did before, I'm sorry. About us moving in.......I quite like it here."  
  
Michiru walks toward Haruka "Are you sure? I mean I still love you but if you want to be with her then I guess......I can't do anything about it! I never want to let you out of my life so please move back with us, we can be friends, honest. You know me.....I wouldn't lie to you" Michiru started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry.....I think it's best if I stay here with Setsuna. We can be friends but no more ok?"  
  
Michiru nods.  
  
Haruka stands up and gives Michiru a hug. Setsuna walks in "Touchy moment?"  
  
"I must admit I'm jealous of you Setsuna but I'll get over it. See ya some other time" Michiru said and she left.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Like you didn't hear" Haruka said.  
  
Both of them stare at their rings.  
  
"I love you Haruka"  
  
Haruka grabbed Setsuna by the hips and kissed her. Setsuna broke off the kiss and they stayed hugging.  
  
I the streets Michiru is walking and thinking about Haruka. She bumps into a person. "I'm sorry I didn't know where I was......" She begins to check him out "My name is Michiru, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Seiya"  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then call me"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
That's it....I'm done. All I need is to look for a title. I know all of you thought it was going to get hentai but NO! I don't own Sailor Moon, I do own......um........nothing. I liked this story but I like better Wal-Mart Horror! It's weird for Haruka to be with Setsuna but I wanted to have a twist in this story. Incase you didn't know in Wal-Mart Horror you could tell that Haruka had a thing for Setsuna. ^^ I'm tricky like that! I will like to thank DarkOuters 7, again for being such good help and for inspiring me. Thank you very much. I will like to thank you for reading and um.....God! Also my mom for buying me this computer, and Yaten my life long partner. (Right KK -.o ) If you have anything to say please e-mail me and tell me. I will love to hear what you have to say.... Really! Seiya!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, I forgot I finally got the title. Incase you didn't know this was taken from DarkOuters 7's fanfic Angry Mother, Hentai Brother. If you read it you would know ^^. If you didn't then read it. 


End file.
